1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hearing protection devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a kit and method for custom-molding a compound to the contours of a user's ear.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of available in-ear hearing-protection devices available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,622 discloses a hearing-protection device that defines a cylindrical-shaped, soft foam material. The foam material may be compressed and then inserted into the ear canal of a user. The foam decompresses and leaves a relatively snug-fitting and disposable hearing protection device. In another instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,277 offers a hearing-protection device comprised of a compliant, soft rubber material that conforms to the shape of the ear canal of a user upon insertion. The rubber ear plug may be reused a number of times before disposal.
Each of these ear plugs is relatively inexpensive and easy to use. At the same time, each of these types of plugs is non-custom fitted or “off the shelf,” and may be uncomfortable. More importantly, these plugs do not typically provide the level of hearing protection or comfort available in a custom-fit, hearing-protection device due to improper fit or use. Further still, these ear devices do not accommodate electrical instruments such as mobile phone ear pieces or earbuds.
Custom-fit hearing-protection devices are available. One example is the E.A.R. Custom Electronic Earplug Series offered by Ear, Inc. The E.A.R. Custom Electronic Earplug comprises an electronic attenuator and a custom-fit housing. To custom-fit the housing to an ear, an ear mold template is first taken by a doctor or audiologist. The mold is then shipped to a manufacturer for construction of the custom-fit, electronic earplug. This custom-fit option may provide more comfort and greater hearing protection than non-custom hearing protectors. However, the process is expensive for a number of reasons, including the additional step of the doctor or audiologist creating the ear mold. Additionally, because of the steps involved, the process may take a number of days (or weeks) to complete, leaving the purchaser in a position of using a non-custom earplug while waiting on receiving the custom device.
The non-electronic Insta-Mold 20 Earplugs provides an example of a custom-fit hearing protection device. This product also is created by a hearing device professional, and involves the appurtenant time and expense.
Therefore, there is a need for a custom-fit, hearing device that does not require fitting by a hearing professional, but may be constructed from a kit purchased by the end user. The kit may optionally include an electronic instrument such as an ear bud, a noise filter, or an amplifier. Further, there is a need for a custom-fit hearing device that may be constructed by the user in a short period of time.